His Angel's Dream
by dawnxofxbloodlyxhearts
Summary: This is just a random one-shot about Edward comforting Renesmee when she gets scared. Enjoy...


"Blessed indeed is the man who hears many gentle voices call him father!" ~Lydia M. Child

I had been engrossing myself in one of Bella's favorite books for the last hour. Wuthering heights. I always loved reading the horrific Heathcliff and finding the similarities between us two. I also loved reading anything Bella enjoyed. She had the most wonderful taste in litature.

Thinking about Bella made my dead heart hurt. She was gone with Alice and rose on a two day shopping trip. She was not the most willing to go, even after the transformation she hated shopping, but was self sacrificing and went for my stubborn sisters enjoyment. God, I loved her. I always hated it when she was gone. She was my other half and I didn't like anytime I wasn't near her. I loved my Bella more than any other man had ever even conceived loving their soul mates. I don't think it was even possible. She was one half of the sun I revolved around. The other half was my daughter.

Renesmee was pure perfection. I adored her. Every move my little angel made was more angelic than the one before. She reminded me so much of her mother. Perfect in every way.

"Daddy?" I heard my angel call from her room. She sounded scared and that was the last thing I wanted. I ran to her room to get rid of whatever was bothering her. I walked in and she was in her princess bed that her aunt Alice had gotten her when she out grew her crib and her curly golden hair spread across her pillow. She looked very frightened.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked worried.

She looked healthy. I couldn't see any physical damage through that didn't calm my nerves. Some would say I was a little too overprotective when it comes to Renesmee. I didn't think that was the case. I just loved her too much to let even the slightest thing make her uncomfortable. She pointed out the window. Panic I looked to see what she was talking about. I saw a storm burring outside. I tried to pull back a chuckle. Renesmee was scared to death of storms. I thought it was adorable. She was half vampire and had the mind of at least a fifteen year old, through she looked about four, and was scared of thunder and lighting. I pulled her into my arms and held her close.

"Sorry, love. Daddy was reading and I didn't think to look outside. I would have been in here sooner," I apologized while rocking her back and forth on her bed.

She put her hand to my cheek, through the action was unneccerary I could already tell what she was thinking, and showed me how scared she was when she had heard the thunder. Then she showed me the relief when I walked in to see her. Then the brief moment of humor when she saw the look on. Which immediately went to comfort and love when I picked her up. She took off her hand and smiled at me with her big brown eyes. Her smile was dazzling.

"I love you too, but you really do need to go back to sleep," I replied lovingly wrapping her blanket around her small body.

"Please don't leave daddy" she pleaded. Renesmee rarely spoke aloud. I loved it when she did. Her and Bella's voices were the most beautiful sounds in all creation.

"I will be here until you send me away." she accepted that and laid her head to my chest. I started humming her lullaby. I heard her breath slow and I saw her dream start to unfold.

Watching my daughter dream was my favorite pastime. I thought when Bella got turned into one of us I would not have anyone to watch dream. But the universe worked it magic and gave me this angel to watch dream. I loved seeing her colorful imagination. I also enjoyed seeing her families faces in her dreams. Her dreams were mostly Bella and mines faces and other images. No matter how much I hated to admit it Jacob appeared just about as me.

I had come to terms that in a few short years that my daughter would be marrying Jacob Black. He loved her so much I couldn't hate if for it. Through at first I felt nothing but hatred towards him. I had just fought him for my Bella's heart and then I have to fight to see my daughter. That was the first time I really felt like Renesmee father was when I figured out that the loathsome dog had imprinted on my baby. My fraternal instincts just kicked In at the moment. He was going to take my daughter from me and I would not have that. Through I would never tell Bella but her reaction wasn't a fraction as bad as mine. I didn't have the excuse for being a new born, oh how at that moment I wished I did.

I saw in her dream me and Bella giving her a hug. A smiled played on her sleeping face. As always her smile was dazzling. Everything she did in my eyes was memorizing. I couldn't believe I had once wanted her dead. That thought brought up a wave of self-loathing. What a monster I had been. How could I had wanted to killed a miracle. I would never forgive myself for that. I should have loved her like Bella from the beginning. I could barely remember the feeling of hating my angel. I was a an different man then. I was a husband and quite frankly a monster and that was all of me. Now I was a husband a tamed monster and a father.

Father was never a name I thought I would have. Not just because of my being a vampire, but I didn't think people like me deserved that. I was a murderer. The name father didn't go to murders. Not that I for one second believe I am worthy enough to have Renesmee or Bella in my life. I was doubly blessed. I would never take either of them for granted. Anything they ever wanted I would make sure they I had. Even if I had to walk on fire to make that happen. Anything for my two angels.

I remember telling Bella that all vampires were going to hell. I no longer thought such thing. I knew Bella and Renesmee were not at all condemned. I believed in heaven because of those two. That is only place that they could go. They had a spot with the rest of the angels.

I felt Renesmee squirm in my arms. I realized in my deep thought I had stopped sing to her. I started her lullaby and spent the rest of the night watching my angel sleep.


End file.
